BloodyReminders
by Taiyoukai-Shi
Summary: What will Krad do when a mysterious and dangerous artwork from his past gets set free and returns to abuse him again, what will Satoshi say about this? will Krad stand and fight back this time or will he just play along like before?kxockxdsxd
1. my sweat intro

Hi this is my first time writing...well actually second time

but anyway yah read and tell me what you think of it.

****

****

****

**_ Bloody Reminders_**

"Tokoshi follow me i want to show you something"

* * *

/silence and darkness absolutely nothing...just like before and just like now/

* * *

footsteps could be heard as they wondered the poorly lit catacombs,the light of the torch softly reflecting off the bleached skulls and bones lining the walls.

"Akira why are we hurrying, and why are we moving down this tunnel we have already explored, its not here" The mans voice echoed through the dark tunnel, his voice filled with confusion. The woman that was dragging him along turned sharply around, black hair moving in a swift motion. Akira smiled her eyes wide the fire from the torch giving them a crazed look. she spoke in a harsh and excited whisper.

"NO, you are wrong it IS here, we just over looked it"

Turning back around she walked on and took a sharp turn down another tunnel.

Tokoshi watched her walk of a streak of immense confusion breaching his features, with a worried look he ran to catch up with her.

_

* * *

_

_"I__ wonder why Kiro ever created me, even when he knew the risks, after allI was the one to steal his life away"_ the voice laughed softly,shifting a little as it laughed"_and I wasn't the first one to be created**HE** was with him...ohhh how i miss you_" the voice turned from a happy tone to sad one

_/ my **angel**_ _where are you?_ /

/ _Im sorry I hurt you so much in the past... /_

/ _but_ _did you forget that i **needed** you? **lived** off of you/_

* * *

"Akira-sama are you ok you seam strange" he asked worried

Tokoshi saw her walk of unresponsive and head down another tunnel. Following he found her standing in front of a wall, a deadened. "its here" her voice was harsh. Bringing her hand up to touch a black skull, she pressed on it lightly. Tokoshi gasped as the skull began to emit a red light

"Akira what-"his voice getting frantic

"shhhhhhh...just watch" she took a few steps back away from the wall as the light from the skull spread onto the bones and human remains surrounding it . When the light faded it reavield a doorway "ohhh my lord" Tokoshi was at a loss for words reajusting his glasses to get a better look ,he saw Akira walk in .

"Akira! What!-how did you know about this?"

Following her Tokoshi gasped mouth wide if he was at a loss for words before, then now he must have died or be dreaming for the sight in from of his eyes he just couldn't believe it was true. They now stood in a grand crypt with old and ancient pillars used to hold up the ceiling.

The pillars were adorned with gigantic black chains spiraling and extending from pillar to pillar giving the impression of a huge messed up spider web. The chamber was so big that even if he had a search light it still wouldn't reach the other wall that is if there was one at all

* * *

/The entity moved to a sitting position,its eyes wide with surprise,raspy and excited breaths left its lips.

"_Could it be?"_

"C_ould you be returning to me! I feel a warmth...is it yours?" _it exclaimed happily

"_After all these years...you come for me?"_as if being drawn to the heat source she crawled on her knees hand extended as if to touch the approtching warmth.

The figure moved and placed its hands on the barrier that held her imprisoned for all these years, she reached out with her mind to search out the pulsing warmth

"_Its pulsing!-no-if it hads__ a heartbeat then it"_ the figures eyes closed sadly, it shook its head slowly black hair falling in front of its eyes and face.

The figure shrunk away from the barrier and curled up into a ball.

"_If it were you it could never be pulsing...never...for i killed your tamer by taking his heart and because of that you were casted into oblivion if i only had know that you would have bin affected too_

_I would have never killed him I thought it would set you free so then we could have bin together forever..." _the entity suppressed a sob of dessperation. It lifted its head, chin held up high

"_but-but now that a vassel has shown its self to me,i can go and find you! _

_I will free myself from this prison" _

* * *

"Hey wait!" 

Akira kept on walking something was calling to her pulling her. "Stop"

Ever since she opened the door to this crypt Akira hadn't heard a word he had said to her "this wasn't mentioned in Kiro's journal "hmmm Chidori, are you calling to me?"she said smiling faintly she was beginning to understand the reasons for the Hikaris harsh actions toward the now unsealed artwork it was very skilled with the power of suggestion almost manipulating like a game.Very well Chidori i will play your game...but just for now, she thought "but my question is who unsealed you?" she said flatly

Tokoshi had just about enough with Akira ignoring his questions and requests.

His first emotions had been confusion due to Akiras strange behavior, then surprise and shock with the sudden opening of a chamber that held no meaning to him, and on top of that Akira still refused to tell him what was going on.

"AKIRAAAA"

The angered voice bounced of the walls creating echoes that lasted for about half a minute. He sighed with relief when she stopped walking, that ment that what ever influenced her to block him out was gone,her attention was on him now.

"You said that you had something to show me .I take it that this place was it ,but...what would be the point of showing this to me if you dont tell me what the hell this place is?"his voicesounding annoyed

"Im sorry Chidodri but you will have to wait for just a few more minutes, you wont mind after all you have been waiting for over 400 years...what harm is waiting five or six more minutes?" Akira didn't turn around but still replied"...this place isthe holding site...for one of the most dangerous Hikari artworks ever created"

"What,weren't you recently searching for the burial chambers of Asekawa Chidori?"

"Yes ,but I was being mislead. Asekawa Chidori was just the name Kiro gave it to make it sound more human like. Butshe wasnt real at all "

"Huh wasn't Kiro the one who created the Black Wings aswell"

"Yes ,but after the Black Wings,he decided to create another one"

"Another living artwork?"

"Yes except this time it didnt manifest into the creators genetic code, because this time the ceremony was undisturbed. Chidori was just like a living doll looked human acted human but was far from it"

"But with out an energy source or a medium wouldn't its life fade eventually over the years"

Akira turned around and smiled"hmmm so you've done your homework"she looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't see it no matter how much she straned her eyes ,the light didn't reach that far up .Akira looked back down at Tokoshi "yes an artwork that had life breathed into it would eventually wither up and die...but Chidori did have a energy source to keep her alive, had it not been for Kiros journal i would have never learned of it"

"Well what was it?" Tokoshi asked in a curious tone.

Akira chuckled a little at his impatientness. Stopping she replayed slowly and softly "blood"

"WHAT"

"Yes blood was the only medium strong enough to keep an artwork as powerful as Chidori alive,not only was it strong but it lasted longer and she didn't need a grand quantity, it was better than sacrificing already created Hikari works."

"Is that why it is sealed here, because Kiro refused to give anymore of his blood to it?"

"His blood, who said anything about that ?" Akira said in a amused tone

"Kiro was no fool,even if Chidori only needed a small quantiny of blood,he knew that sooner or later

his artwork would fade because he would die and there would be no one around to support it"

"But if Kiro wasn't giving his blood then,who"

Akira had been waiting for that question,and smiled all knowingly at Tokoshi.

"Do not forget that Chidori was not the only living artwork created by Kiro, Tokoshi-kun" she laughed

when she saw his expression turn from deep in thought to a shocked a disturbed one.

"If -if he wasn't using his or his family's then-"

"Technically it was Kiro's blood and not his blood that he was using,even thought the Black Wings curses merged into the sepreat bloodlines DNA that did not mean that they cures could not separate from their tamers ,.

Certainly it would have had to merge with Kiro at some points in the day to regain its energy to stay alive but yes any injures or damage inflicted upon the curses while separated where the curses pain and theres alone but when merged it was a different story"

"So in other words Chidori fed of the curse and not the tamer...Now if you will excuse me I have some buisness to attend to,Goodbey Tokoshi-san"

and with that Akira turned and left moving toward a chained piller she pulled out a torch and lit it with her lighter

"Akira what are you going to do?"Tokoshi asked realization kicking in at Akiras reasons to come here

"Free it...of course..."came the simple and casual answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yayyyyyyyy i finished yah i know the plot is very unstable and confusing V-V

but all will become clear in the following chapters but until then

PLEASE REVIEW

please and thank you.

ohh and im already writing the second chapter .(yayys)


	2. Resurection

Yay I updated and hope fully this time i'll get rid of any spelling mistakes .

well anyway on with the story i guess...

ohhh and by the way if this sucks please tell me because i can be using the time and effort for something more educational

thank you .

**Bloody Reminders**

Chapter 1

_resurection_

* * *

The cold night air blew against his face and against his night shirt ,giving his skin a 

slight tingling sensation. Satoshi sighed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had recently

just finished filling another police report concerning Dark,it seamed that lately the

thief was becoming more active in his nightly activates due to the cultural arts

festival, also meaning way more chances to capture the Kaitou,but...a lot more

paper work to fill out if Satoshi didn't and because most of the time Dark _did _get

away,Satoshi would have to go home and stay up later than normal filling in every

complete tiny detail,well...except for the ones he so cleverly left out. It just

wouldn't be good for his or Daisukes image if he didn't.

Turning back around he walked back into the white room there was nothing special

about it, just a bed a desk and chair for his laptop and a blue rug close to the

bathroom door .Satoshi headed out of his room to get a glass of water passing by

Krad who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room reading a book.

The figure moved a little turning a page in the book as Satoshi got a glass off the

dish rack and filled it with water. Suprisingly the angel had stayed home the whole

day, ususally he would merge with him when Satoshi left for school and seperate

when he came back.Walking back to his room he sat at his desk on top of filling out

police reports he also had a history paper due tomorrow,it wasnt a very hard topic

to write about,just that it was very time consuming.

a small beeping noise from his watch told him that it was almost time to leave.

Hearing the closing of a book and footsteps Satoshi turned to see Krad walking out

of his room toward the living room after a few seconds he heard a body fall ontop

of the couch,hearing a yawn slightly after.Satoshi leaned back in his chair trying to

see what Krad was up to by this time he's usually an offending shadow asking me

questions of when we are leaving and what not annoying be to my brink...but this

time he...left?

Cocking up a eyebrow Satoshi stod from his desk and was walking to the living

when he stopped shortwatching the scene in front of his eyes with disbelief

Krad was laying down on the couch half of his face hidden bygolden hair and a

large red pillow.

Walking back into his roomSatoshi immediatly began to analize the situation.

Did he get prepared on the wrong day,was Dark not stealing tonight?

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the notice and scanned it for the tenth or

twentieth time that day.

No...The notice was right...

**I will steal the pendant of sadness**

**tonight from the central museum **

**at**

**9:00**

**_Dark_ **

Then could it be that his watch was wrong or maybe the alarm? Looking at the

clock on his desk,

it read 8:31 well I dont know about my alarm but the time seames correct ...

"If you don't hurry you might miss him...hes going to steal from the central

museum right? Well in estimation that is twenty four or so blocks from here...your

never going to reach that in thirty minutes"came the muffled voice from the living.

Satoshi's eyes snapped back to the angel he walked out of his room to the living.

Had he heard right or was he going insane perhaps his curse had finally drove him

to the brink of insanity...

"I'll call for a cab"

Krad tilted his head from the pillow so that he could see his tamers face,realizing

that Satoshi was giving him an uncertain look,Krad flopped on to his back,Satoshi's

blue eyes still hadn't left his golden ones, they remained like this in complete silence

until Satoshi spoke

"So...umm...what are you doing?"

brushing a few golden strands of hair out of his eyeshe answered in a simple

tone"im going to go to sleep?"

The angels answer caused Satoshi's eyebrows to raise a good half an inch than

normal,this was unbelivable.

"wha-what?...didnt you do that this morning?"

the angel stared back at him tiredness showing in his eyes,Krad sighed and lifted

himself to a sitting position on the couch looking up at his tamer"i feel tired so im

not going to accompany you tonight Satoshi-sama..."he said softly

"you feel...tired ?"

the angel nodded slowly

"So...you are not going to try to stop or kill Dark tonight?"the question was

answered with a slight shake of the head

Satoshi stood there staring at Krad shock now clearly visible.

Could Krad be tired because he hadn't merged with him lately. No that couldn't be

the answer ,usually the angel could go almost one whole day with out having to

merge with him and if pushed to the brink he was sure Krad could go at least one

day and a half. This just wasn't normal.

Could he be sick? Can they _even _get sick?...no,not that he knew of.

Perhaps Krad finally got tired of playing the whole cat and mouse game with Dark

and finally decided to simply give up.

heh.

That'll be the day...

No,not this psychopathic freak.Even though histendenceies has gotten better, that

thought has never come across his mind in the past four hundred years...so why

now"

Krad perked up a thin golden eyebrow,why was his Satoshi-sama just standing there

staring at him like that,yes he was skipping a chance to kill Dark...but was it really

that big of a matter?...well Krad,lets see if you where your normal self right now

you'd literally kill at a chance to fight Dark...yah...but im not myself...I feel like my

energy is being drained away with every second that passes,ever since this morning

before I separated from Satoshi-sama I started feeling strange,while I was out the

feeling started multiplying gradually from a inconvenience to a mild bother then all

of a sudden it started to hurt,now it pains me to breath.

Perhaps I should merge with Satoshi instead of staying here,it seams the longer I

stay outside the worse it progresses...

Having made up his mind Krad stood up and walked toward his tamer Satoshi still

hadn't moved from where he was standing, snapping out of his trance he gasped and

took a step back slightly starteled"Krad what are you-"

"I've changed my mind"

In the next few moments that passed Satoshi felt the familiar warmth seeping back

into his body again,all it took was a blink for Krad to dissapere from his range of

vision.All that was left was an empt living room with an untidy couch.

Satoshi scoffed at the angels rapid change of heart"And I thought miracles came

true"

he had expected a crude remake from the angel but was only regarded with silence.

"well...thats unlike you..."

"..."

* * *

yes...

soon...ever so soon i will be free...

the figure moved to a sitting position

_all I have to do is wait..._

* * *

"Akira!"the voice echoed throught out the chamber

"No you cant !"

"oho..and are you going to stop me Tokoshi-san?"Akira said mockingly before

taking her brisk walk into a sprint,Tokoshi breaking into a sprint of his own a few

seconds later.

"why would you want to revive something like this?"he called out to her while

jumping over one of the many broken chains litering the ancient floor.

Akira glanced back a smirk on her lips"Tokoshi are you a risk taker or are you

going to become one of those old annoying men that tell you constantly to look

both ways when crossing the street?"she said laughing running faster to get out of

his arms reach.

Tokoshi gasped in shock at her remark.Akira what is happening to you? ever since

you entered this god forsaken place your attitude has changed sevierly.I knew that

coming here was a bad idea,just not this bad...

"I cant let you do this...I just cant!"

"oh really well tell that to Chidori,it was her idea in the first place"

"listen to yoursef! Akira Chidori is dead!"annoyance sounding in the background of

his words

heh thats how mutch he knows,you are not dead just seald away she thought

"issue is where exactly are you?"

_/"...take a left at this pillar and keep on running until I tell you to stop..."/_

"ahhh...so you can talk know ehh?"Akira asked in an amused tone

_/"yes...you are close by "/_the voice pulsated in her head in slow and soft soothing

waves

"yeah...but not close enough"following the voices instructions Aira came to a

leadge she bearly saved herself from falling,damn that was close she thought as she

narrowed her eyes rasing her torch above her head to try to see the bottom,but to no

evail the darkness below the leadge seamed to be swallowing up the flames light

"huh"she frowned "did I misinterprate the directions?"

_./"...No..."/_

Tokoshis voice echoed in the background and was becoming louder with every

second.

Akira snarled in anger "persistent bastard"

_/"...jump..."/_

"what!" came the shocked answer

_/"...just jump..."/_

it this thing serious ?it wants me to jumpto my death?

_/"...I..never said..that you would die...yet"/_ came the amused voicethe ending of her

statment just above a whisper

'you can read my thoughts' ? Akira asked seriously

the voice laughed softly

Akira took a discuraged step backward,her eyes narrowing and her mouth

becomeing a thin line,

'Im starting to regret this'...

_/"...well its to late to back out now my dear ..."/ _the voice continued laughing

_/"...besides if I need your body to free myself from this wretched prison why on _

_earth would I want to kill you?..."/_

'well what she is saying is true,but'-

the voice sighed _/"I...really didnt want to waste my energy on somthing like this...I _

_was trying to save it for something more important...ohhh well...never trust _

_humans Chiori ,never..."/_

"what...what are you talking about-"her voice fell flat

Akira tried to run but her body wouldnt move 'what are you doing to me!'

"Akaira,please...try...to understand.."Tokoshi mouthed as he tried catching his

breath,walking towards her

_/"...uhhh,not this one too..."/ _the voice sounded annoyed

Akira tried to call out for help but all that came out was sharp strained breaths

'stop this! I changed my mindI dont want to free you...the Hikari were right about

you!'

the voice laughed hyrestericaly in her head the soothig pulses transforming in to

cold and chilling stabs of pain causing Akira to wince

Tokoshi took a few steps closer a now worried look on his face"A-Akira?"he was

about to grab hold of her arm when he noticed that her arm was entwined with

small white ribbon like fabric,squinting his eyes to see through the darkhe noticed

that the ribbons where covering her hole entire body refraning her from any

movment

"my god...Akira..."he spoke softly as he reatched out to her again

_/"...ohhh no...you will not take my chance to escape away..."/_Akira flinched

slightly in fear as the ribbons entwined tighter around her body

_/"not after waiting this long,oh no no no no"/_the voicec's tone sounded

psycopathic

Akira let out a muffled scream whenthe ribbons forced her to her kneesshe felt

herself being dragged to theleadge

"Akira!" Tokoshi tried to grab on to her but found himself immobalized aswell

looking down he saw the white ribbons tighing there grip on him with every second

that passed looing back up he could see Akiras face contorted with panic and

fear,tears where flowing freely down her face staning the ribbons around her

mouth,Tokoshi struggled against the ribbons only to feel them tighten around his

neck causing him to gag his vision fading in and out.unable to support himself

Tokoshi fell to the floor with a loud thud

he could hear Akiras shrill and frantic screames in the background bouncing off the

walls of the crypt.

blinking Tokoshi looked up to see a transparent and very plae and frail looking

figure floating above him her body was adorned with a loose white top that had a

golden cross in the middle of it,the top was short so it exposed her milky white

waist.she also wore a long white flowing skirt that seamed to be moving with the

motions of a fake breaze her long black hair flollowing the same motion as her

skirt ,Tokoshi would have considered the woman angelic had it not been for her red

eyes and homocidal smile.

/_"...dont worry you wont feel a thing..."/_the woman murmured softly and sweatly

as she desendedarm outstreatched toward him,he tried to move,to scream but

nothing came out,he could still see Akira being dragged slowly toward the leadge in

just a few seconds she would go over and he would never see her again,hell now

ones going to see us again ,god Akira look what you have unleashed upon this

world...Tokoshi thought as his vision faded he could feel a cold hand on his face

caressing his cheek softly

_/"...death is not that bad..."/ _he shivered as the ice cold breath brushed against his

ear and neck.

his vision flashed on again its was asif Chidori wanted him to see Akira fall of the

leadge,a laughed mixed in with Akiras final screamsandfutal cries for helpTokoshi

clenched his eyes tightly not wanting to see anymore.

As Akiras screames died and faded away Chidoris shrill laughter remainedit haunted

Tokoshis last remaining minutes alive.

* * *

yay i acctualy got a review thankyou 

i'll try to update the next one a bit faster but if i dont for some reason heres what its

gonna be about.

Chidori meats up with her long lost "love"cough(bloodbank)

Darkbecomes intrudouced to the entity too as well as the angels tamers

(poor Satoshi) yah might have a bit of lemonycontent in it Idont know deppends on the mood im in when i write the story...

so yah there you go see yah next time

(.p.s i must have put the wrong file type or something because all my words are

getting srunched up and yes im spacing twice> so im sorry ill try to fix it please

bear with me...)


End file.
